Harry Potter and the Netherworld Cloak
by RAW19
Summary: The events in the Order of the Pheonix cause an innocent man to fall. When his son seeks vengeance the Wizarding World is put into a peril far worse then Voldemort!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The Vile' Family is mine though.

* * *

"_He flew down the stairs in a towering rage. He would make them pay..."_

Five- hundred miles from Hogwarts, five blocks from Number-twelve Grimwauld Place was a large, ebony mansion. This ebony mansion sat on top of a large, spiral hill. The mansion was made of petrified wood, and garnished with devil's bane, to keep out unwanted guests. On top of the roof, were several, demon-like statues. These statues were very formidable looking. Children who passed this mansion and saw the statues often found themselves petrified with fear....or perhaps a magic spell? They often told stories of the statues staring at them, as if alive. Some, mostly young girls, even swore the statues came alive and attacked them. Of course, we know better! Don't we?

Sometime, around midnight, a man appeared, as if out of nowhere! He was a fairly tall man, muscular yet slim, young-looking, yet wise beyond his years, dark, crimson hair and wild, vivid red eyes, with a trim moustache to match. He seemed like the evil short, yet is kind at heart. Unless you provoke him!

One thing he didn't tolerate was mockery or endangerment of his family! He and his father, the last of their heritage, were very close and cared deeply for each other. When one of them was threatened, the other would use any means necessary to save them. In fact this man, Verve E. Vile, the last of the E. Viles, was expecting a letter from his father Nott E. Vile, tonight.

* * *

Verve E. Vile climbed up the marble steps of his mansion, and stood at the front door. There was a painting of a tall, slim man with tawny hair, a bushy mustache, and wearing an expensive-looking brown suit. The man was reading in a comfortable armchair, but looked up when Verve approached. "Good evening great-grandson" it said. "Password?"

Verve knew that this was for his own safety, but it was bothersome to have to say a password every time he wanted to enter his house. However, he gave the password, _Diavolo Cappa_,and entered the house.

* * *

Once inside he immediately headed for the kitchen. With a swish of his wand; 13 inches, Devil's wood, dragon heart-string, excellent for curses, he summoned a cup out of the cabinet. With another swish he filled the cup with ice and ginger ale, his favorite drink. A flick of his wand, and a bowl, filled with creamy, potato soup appeared on a tray on the table. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The tray, with food and drink, floated over to him. He grabbed his meal and headed into the living room. He preferred to eat by the fireplace.

He was just finishing his meal when a large, tawny owl flew in through the open window. The owl flew over to Verve and landed in his lap. It held out it's leg, indicating a letter tied to it's leg. He took the letter off and put five knuts in a little sack on it's other leg. The owl hooted and flew back out. Verve looked at the letter eagerly. This was what he had been waiting for. He opened it and quickly read the contents. Then reread it. Then read it again. He letter fell from his hands as he let out a gasp. _This was impossible! His father would never! How?! Why?! He buried his face in his hands as tears fell from his eyes. Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen to them??!!!_

Suddenly he lifted his head up. His tears were gone. He knew why this had happened. He knew who had caused this. "It's all their fault!!" he yelled to no one. "Malfoy! Nottt! Goyle! Crabbe! Lucifer! Bellatrix! They did this! They caused this to happen! They ruined everything! They'll pay for this! I'll make them all pay!"

He quickly got up and went to wall by the fireplace. The wall was covered with several pictures. He went to the third on from the left, another picture of his great-grandfather. His great-grandfather looked quite surprised to see him. Verve muttered the password for the door again. "Diavolo Cappa!" His great-grandfather, Sota E. Vile, was even more surprised, knowing what this meant. Nevertheless, he swung forward, revealing a cupboard behind him. In the cupboard was ingredients for a potion, instructions for the potion, and an invisibility cloak. Verve grabbed them and proceeded back to the room.

* * *

He went back to the living room and laid the items out. He summoned a cauldron full of water, and placed it over the flickering flames of the fireplace. He looked quite insane, his eyes were glowing, and he was sweating profusely, not because of the heat, and had a mad look about him. _They will pay!! _

He looked carefully at the instructions and brought the water to a boil. He then carefully added the ingredients, one by one. One cup ogre eyes, Five bat wings, Two cups wolf's bane, A pint of garlic, A troll's nose, a house-elf's ears, a dogs tail, flame from a salamander, a beak from a hippogriff, a horn from a devil's toad, the fang from a were-wolf, skin from a giant, a unicorn's horn, unicorn hair, phoenix tail-feather, dragon heart-string, and 1 strand of hair from a veela. He stewed this together with honeydew sap for 2 hours. When he saw a light, silver smoke over the cauldron, he got ready to add the most important ingredients, A bolt of lightning, the invisibility cloak, and a drop of his own blood.

* * *

He levitated the cauldron and proceeded to a door in the wall. He opened the mahogany door and headed up a spiral staircase. At the top of the landing was a large skylight. This was their astronomy tower, where they came to study the stars and the storms they often had. Don't worry, their house is enchanted to protect against the fiercest storms. They're safe! Verve flicked his wand again, and the skylight opened. He placed the cauldron in the middle of the room and, looking at the sky, said another incantation. "tuoni e fulmini, tempesta elettrica, esibire vostra ira!"

Very suddenly, a swirling mass of clouds entered the sky. High winds whipped the trees, sending autumn leaves flying in the air. The dark gray clouds rolled over each other and thunder boomed across the neighborhood. People next door rushed to their windows and flung them open. They stared in astonishment at the sudden storm. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning streaked in the sky, from the boiling clouds, and flew straight into the E. Vile residence. Unseen to all but Verve, the lightning struck the shimmering cauldron, turning it from a deep ebony black to a dark gold.

* * *

Verve pointed his wand at the stairs. "Accio Knife!" Within moments a large, butcher knife flew up the stairs and into his hand. He held his right arm over the bubbling cauldron, rolled up his sleeve, and made a quick slash. "arrggh!!!!!" A single drop of blood rolled down his arm and dropped into the cauldron. The cauldron immediately turned a dark, blood red color.

Ignoring the pain in his arm, he picked up the invisibility cloak and lowered it into the cauldron. Immediately, the cauldron flared up, sprouting thick orange flames. Verve E. Vile shielded his eyes from the inferno. Lightning struck the cauldron again, causing an explosion, and knocking Verve off his feet. The sky cleared, turning a gentle blue. When he looked again, there was a dark red, shimmering cape, hovering above the floor. Verve smiled and walked over to the cape. He picked it up, and put it on. _They will pay!!_

Verve conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly jotted down a list of names. The names of every Death-Eater he and his father knew. He pocketed the list, closed the skylight, and flew down the stairs in a towering rage. He would make them pay!. Moments later he was at the front door. He disappeared, heading in the direction of the first name on the list. Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Author's Note: I do hope you HP fans enjoy this dark fic. However, if you do not enjoy rape and death, then you may want to find another story. I used a lot of Italian words for my spells. I'll translate for you.

_Diavolo Cappa_: Devil Cape.

_Tuoni e fulmini, tempesta elettrica, esibire vostra ira_: thunder & lightning, electric storm, bestow your wrath.

That's all for know. Review or 500 points from Gryffindor!!!


End file.
